parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dora the Explorer and Oswald Characters Meet Blue's Clues Part 2
This is The Second Part of Dora the Explorer and Oswald Characters Meet Blue's Clues. 'Transcript' *Blue: (Barks Hey, Guys!) *Henry: Hey, There, Blue! *Benny: Uh-Oh! *Steve: Looks Like Blue's Wagon is Looking A Little Shabby! *Tico: Un Poco En Mal Estado! *Boots: What Should We Do? *Blue: (Barks I Know!) *(Blue brings out the paint) *Steve: Oh!, Oh!, You Wanna Give Your Wagon A New Code of Paint! *Weenie: (Barks) *Oswald: That's A Great Idea, Blue! *Blue: (Barks Mm-Hmm!) *Steve: Well, We'll Need The Same Color! *Dora: We Need Your Help!, Will You Help Us Paint Blue's Wagon? *Oswald: You Will? *Henry: Great!, I Know We Can Do It! *Steve: We'll Paint The Wagon and Then We'll Look for More Blue's Clues! *Boots: Okay! *Benny: Let's Start With The Wheels! *Steve: Which are The Color... *Dora: Pink! *Steve: Right!, Pink!, Hmm, Do We Have Pink Paint? *Henry: Hmm, I Don't Think We Have Pink Paint! *Steve: We Don't Have Pink Paint? *Oswald: No! *Weenie: (Barks What Can We Do?) *Blue: (Barks Let's Make The Color Pink!) *Steve: Good Idea, Blue! *Boots: Let's Make The Color Pink Paint! *Benny: How are We Going to Do That? *Blue: (Barks I Don't Know!) *(White paint drop sound) *Steve: Oh!, Oh!, Maybe We Should Mix A Color With White to Make Pink! *Tico: Si! *Oswald: That Sounds Like A Great Idea! *Steve: Well, What Other Color Looks Like Pink That We Could Mix With White? *Henry: Red! *Red Paintdrop: See How I Kinda Look Like Pink? *Steve: Red?, Okay!, Let's Try Mixing Together Red and White! *(White and Red turn into Pink and paints wheels) *Dora: It Worked! *Tico: Ooh! *Oswald: By Mixing Together Red and White, We Made Pink! *Benny: Yay! *Weenie: (Barks Awesome!) *Steve: Yes!, Okay! *Boots: What's Next, Blue? *Blue: (Barks The Handle!) *(Blue moves the handle) *Steve: Okay!, Let's Paint The Handle, Next!, This Color is... *Oswald: Orange! *Steve: Oh, Yeah!, Orange!, Well, Do We Have Orange Paint? *Benny: No! *Steve: We Don't Have Orange Paint Either?, You're Kidding! *Henry: No, We're Not! *Tico: Uh-Oh! *Steve: Well, What Should We Do Now? *Boots: Make Orange Paint! *Steve: Make Orange Paint!, Good Idea! *Oswald: That is A Great Idea, Boots! *Boots: Thanks, Oswald! *Steve: Well, Okay!, What Two Colors Can We Mix Together, To Make Orange? *Henry: Yellow! *Yellow Paintdrop: I Almost Look Like Orange! *Steve: Yellow!, What Other Color Can We Mix With Yellow? *Dora: Red! *Red Paintdrop: I Almost Look Like Orange, Too! *Steve: Yellow and Red?, You Want To Mix Them Together?, Okay! *Oswald: Let's See What Happens If We Mix Yellow and Red! *(Yellow and Red turn into Orange and paints handle) *Steve: Woah! *Tico: Fantastico! *Benny: How Cool! *Henry: Yellow and Red Makes Orange! *Blue and Weenie: (Barking) *Boots: Wow! *Dora: Look! *(Other colors mixing into new colors and painting the wagon) *Steve: Your Wagon Looks Great, Blue! *Oswald: Good Job! *Weenie: (Barks) *Benny: Okay! *Steve: Now Let's Go Look for More Blue's Clues! *(Blue Skidooing Into The Felt Frame) *Steve: Woah! *Henry: Blue Went Into That Felt Frame! *Tico: Yeah! *Boots: Let's See What's Going On. *Steve: Hi, Felt Friends! *Dora: Hola! *Oswald: Hello! *Freddy Felt Friend: Hi, Steve!, Hi, Dora the Explorer and Oswald Characters! *Fifi Felt Friend: Hi, Blue!, We're Trying to Get to The Other Island! *Freddy Felt Friend: But This Sailboat Isn't Big Enough for All of Us! *Benny: Hey!, We Can Help! *Steve: Hey!, Good Idea, Benny!, Let's Help Our Friends and Then We Can Look for More Blue's Clues! *Dora: Will You Help? *Tico: Si! *Henry: Sure! *Boots: How Can We Help? *Fifi Felt Friend: Well, We're Trying to Make A Bigger Sailboat With These Shapes! *Freddy Felt Friend: I'm Not Sure We Can Do It! *Oswald: Hey!, I Bet We Can Help! *Fifi Felt Friend: Okay!, We Need A Shape That Will Be The Bottom of The Sailboat! *Steve: Okay!, What Shape Can We Use to Make The Bottom of The Sailboat? *Dora: The Semi Circle!, Right There! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Yeah!, The Semi Circle is The Shape of The Bottom of The Sailboat! *Benny: Yeah! *Fifi Felt Friend: Wow!, Look! *Boots: Ooh! *Henry: What Else Do We Need? *Fifi Felt Friend: Okay!, The Next Thing We Have to Make is The Mast! *Freddy Felt Friend: The Pole That Holds The Sail Up! *Tico: Si! *Steve: Okay!, Can You Find The Shapes That We Need to Put Together to Make The Mast? *Oswald: Those 4 Squares!, Right There! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Excellent! *Dora: Excelente! *Steve: All Those Squares Put Together Makes A Long Rectangle!, Cool! *Freddy Felt Friend: It Will Be The Mast! *Tico: Yeah! *Fifi Felt Friend: Wow!, Look! *Benny: Now What Else Do We Need for The Sailboat? *Fifi Felt Friend: Now We Need A Sail! *Boots: A Sail! *Steve: Okay!, Hmm, What Two Shapes Could We Use to Make The Sail? *Henry: The Triangle and The Trapezoid!, Right There! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Oh!, The Triangle and..., The Trapezoid Put Together to Make The Sail!, Yes! *Freddy Felt Friend: Like A Big Triangle!, We Did It!, I Know We Could Do It! *Dora: Look! *Tico: Ooh! *Benny: We Made A Sailboat! *Blue: (Barks) *Fifi Felt Friend: Great!, Now We Can All Get to The Other Island on Our Bigger Sailboat! *(Blue and The Felt Friends arrive to the island) *(Blue Skidooing Back Home) *Steve: Blue? *Weenie: (Barks) *Oswald: A Clue!, A Clue! *Steve: Sue?, Oh!, My Name's Not Sue. It's Steve. *Henry: No!, It's A Clue! *Steve: Oh!, Oh!, You See A Clue!, Where? *Dora: Over There! *Boots: On The Window! *Steve: (Gasps), A Clue!, Our Second Clue!, Look at This!, This..., This... *Benny: Window! *Steve: Window!, Right!, Cool!, Hey!, You Know What We Gotta Do!, Draw It in Our Handy-Dandy... *Tico: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Okay!, (Humming), A Rectangle, 1 Curtain, The Other Curtain, A Line, and A Little Squiggle!, and We Have A Window. *Oswald: So We Need to Figure Out What Else Blue Wants to Paint in Her Picture! *Steve: First Clue Was..., Hey!, What Was Our First Clue? *Henry: A Door! *Steve: Oh!, Right!, That Door! *Dora: And Now Our Second Clue is A Window! *Boots: So What Could Blue Wanna Paint, That Has A Door and A Window? *Benny: Maybe Like A House, or A School or Any Place! *Steve: I Think..., We Need to Look for One More Blue's Clues to Figure This Out!, Don't You? *Tico: Si! *Oswald: Yeah! *(Mailtime Jingle) *Steve: The Mail's Here! *Blue and Weenie: (Barking) *Henry: Hurry! Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:2018 Category:Ideas Category:Parts